El Primer Amor
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Mi nombre de casada no es Ichinose Rika, mi primer amor no fue la típica película de amor perfecto, pero con el aprendí y no sería la persona que soy ahora. Pero ahora soy feliz, y eso es lo que importa. (Y él también lo es). INAZUMA SAVE!


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

 **INAZUMA SAVE!**

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **El Primer Amor  
.**

.

.

.

 _"Enamorarse no tiene  
mayor mérito.  
Lo realmente difícil  
-no conozco ningún caso-,  
es salir entero  
de una historia de amor."_

 _Fragmento de Lo difícil, Karmelo C. Iribarren_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dicen que no hay nada más hermoso que estar enamorado.

En parte tienen razón, en parte mienten.

Con el paso de los años he aprendido que el amor en si no lastima, los que dañan son las personas o a veces uno mismo al hacerse ilusiones con un caso perdido.

Yo aprendí esto con mi primer amor.

No tenía muy buenos antecedentes, mi desconocido padre había abandonado a mi madre antes de que yo naciera –he de admitir que esa mujer tiene un carácter infernal, algunos envidiosos comentan equivocadamente que soy igual- pero a pesar de ello fui una jovencita enamoradiza.

Pero él fue diferente.

Castaño, alto, guapo, piel de vainilla, ojos negros como las alas de un cuervo, risa encantadora y un carácter amable y entusiasta. Ichinose Kazuya era perfecto. Pelee por él –como cualquier mujer que se enorgullezca de serlo- en un partido de futbol y solo logro impresionarme más, quede convencida de que era el indicado para mí.

Él, él y solo él.

Mi _Darling_ y yo éramos la teórica pareja perfecta, estaba segura de que no podía resistirse a mis encantos – a pesar de que Touko me insistiera constantemente de que mis castillos de nubes eran demasiado grandes y ambiciosos, demasiado imposibles- pero al parecer él era la excepción.

Ichinose no miraba mis ojos grises, mi piel morena ni mi sedosa cabellera azul, no me daba esperanzas, pero tampoco me rechazaba. Y yo tontamente creí que eso significaba que en algún momento tendría alguna oportunidad de que nuestro amor idílico floreciera.

Pero era un brote que jamás llego a ver la luz, porque él no me veía más que como una amiga, porque cuando inicio el torneo de futbol internacional se fue sin decirle a nadie, porque cuando dejo a su equipo nacional no me dijo la verdadera razón, porque cuando un vegete loco me dio una pulsera embrujada para que "ángeles" me secuestraran no acudió a mi ayuda.

Porque él no me veía de la misma forma que yo a él.

Aceptarlo fue duro, porque a pesar de que no pasó nada entre nosotros, mis sentimientos por él me marcaron profundamente.

Yo lo amé.

Volver a querer fue más difícil de lo que imagine, pero Edgar era todo un caballero que no se dio por vencido con mi corazón, que me trato con mimo y cariño, que me dio mi cuento de hadas que yo tanto había soñado.

Aunque debo de aceptar que detesto el frío clima de Inglaterra.

-Papi

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-¿Por qué mami usa maquillaje?

-Para verse más guapa.

Mi pequeña hija, una dulzura de ojitos azules y piel ni tan morena ni tan blanca –como una taza de café con una cucharada de leche- mira perversamente a su padre y contesta muy sonriente.

-Pero ella no lo necesita, tú sí.

Mi nombre de casada no es Ichinose Rika, mi primer amor no fue la típica película de amor perfecto, pero con el aprendí y no sería la persona que soy ahora.

Pero ahora soy feliz, y eso es lo que importa.

(Y él también lo es)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

24 de enero de 2017. 11:21 pm.

El primer fic del año escrito en medos de una hora en un ataque de inspiración, se siente algo raro volver a escribir en este fandom –me siento algo oxidada- pero ese es el propósito, revivir el interés en Inazuma Eleven, y lo haré antes de entrar a la uni de nuevo (shoro intensamente).

Me acorde de Rika, de esa chica enérgica que, aunque no tuvo lo que quería (¡porque ni siquiera sale en el Go!) pero que a pesar de ello no me la puedo imaginar derrotada.

En fin, ¡nos leemos pronto! (o eso espero)

¿Reviews?


End file.
